


Honesty

by elisosly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Top Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisosly/pseuds/elisosly
Summary: Green eyes. Piercing, emerald green eyes watched Oikawa’s every move as he navigated the sweaty bodies packed like sardines in the rundown college frat house.Oikawa looked over his shoulder, feeling those eyes trailing him but he couldn’t quite pinpoint their owner. He took a deep pull of the mysterious concoction in his cup, chugging the rest of it before tossing it in the trash and continuing his mission into the mass of bodies.“Tooru,” whispered a familiar deep voice that had somehow materialized right behind him.Tooru froze, shivers running down his spine as he urged himself not to turn around. Just keep walking, Tooru, he thought to himself. But he couldn’t. That voice, he was weak to it. He plastered on a bright fake smile before turning around to meet those same green eyes that had trailed him since he arrived.orOikawa struggles with the fact that Iwaizumi's not ready for a relationship and assumes it's because he doesn't want Tooru, but of course, Oikawa's assumptions are the furthest from the truth.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 14
Kudos: 278





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> OK. So this was inspired by [Honesty](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Y9VtoPvtuM) by Pink Sweat$, adapted from one of my twitter threads. It turned into this 3.5k worded monster that I slaved over for THREE DAYS & idk man i'm exhausted.
> 
> Hope you enjoy tho! like & comment if u feel so ~inclined~
> 
> Also hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/elisosly) :)))

Green eyes. Piercing, emerald green eyes watched Oikawa’s every move as he navigated the sweaty bodies packed like sardines in the rundown college frat house. Oikawa looked over his shoulder, feeling those eyes trailing him but he couldn’t quite pinpoint their owner. He took a deep pull of the mysterious concoction in his cup, chugging the rest of it before tossing it in the trash and continuing his mission into the mass of bodies.

“Tooru,” whispered a familiar deep voice that had somehow materialized right behind him.

Tooru froze, shivers running down his spine as he urged himself not to turn around. _Just keep walking, Tooru_ , he thought to himself. But he couldn’t. That voice, he was weak to it. He plastered on a bright fake smile before turning around to meet those same green eyes that had trailed him since he arrived.

“Hajime!” he said, all fake cheer and happiness as his heart sped up and his hands began to sweat profusely.

Hajime smirked, looking like every dirty fantasy Oikawa had ever had wrapped up in one emotionally unavailable man. He was dressed impeccably yet simplistic, in dark skinny jeans, a stark white v-neck and a sexy leather jacket. God, he really was so handsome. From his dark spiky hair, to his broad shoulders, small waist, and thick, thick thighs. Oikawa briefly reminisced to how those thick thighs had powered Iwaizumi’s thrusts into his prostate the last time they’d seen each other. He’d wrecked Oikawa for any other that night, and the brunette hadn’t been able to think of anyone else since. 

“Are you listening to me, beautiful?” Iwaizumi asked, crowding Oikawa into the wall behind him and tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

Oikawa startled, his tongue darting out to wet his suddenly dry lips. “Repeat that for me?” he giggled awkwardly, feeling as though he’d been caught, his facade slowly melting away to reveal Tooru’s true longing. This is why he’d tried to avoid Iwaizumi all night. Oikawa Tooru didn’t fall for people, you see. Especially not after a one night stand. Oikawa was practically the king of one night stands, but not with Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi Hajime had been the beginning of his fall from grace. His trojan horse, if you will. He’d treated Oikawa the way _Oikawa_ treated his one night stands - fucking into him fast and hard, coaxing orgasm after orgasm out of him before sneaking away in the middle of the night after they’d fallen asleep together - and it hurt. They’d known each other since childhood, and stupidly, Oikawa had thought he could get away with just one night. Just one night, he’d thought, wouldn’t be a big deal. He did this all the time for christ’s sake! And yet, here he was, staring longingly into green eyes he knew didn’t want anything more than a quick fuck.

“I said why don’t we get out of here?” Iwaizumi repeated, wrapping a large hand around the brunette’s hip and leaning his body against him. Oikawa felt surrounded by Iwaizumi’s cologne, his essence, his _everything_. He couldn’t think like this, how was he supposed to think when he could see the strands of chest hair poking out from Iwaizumi’s v-neck? How was he supposed to _think_ when those full lips were so close? _How was he supposed to think_ when he could count Iwaizumi’s dramatically long eyelashes at this distance?

No, Oikawa _couldn’t think_.

“I--I, um --” Oikawa stuttered, trying to think with anything but his dick and failing spectacularly.

“You what?” Iwaizumi whispered, leaning forward just about to press those pretty pink lips against Oikawa’s pulse point.

“I can’t,” Oikawa said, stopping the shorter man with a firm press of his hands against toned pecs.

Iwaizumi arched a thick eyebrow, his eyes searching Oikawa’s, “you can’t?” he repeated, narrowing his eyes. Iwaizumi chuckled lowly, before leaning up to whisper directly into Oikawa’s ear. “Can’t or won’t, Tooru?” he breathed against the shell of Tooru’s ear before licking up the outside of it

Oikawa gasped, feeling his blood rush straight to his cock from the sensation of that wet tongue against his ear. He swooned for a moment, he’ll admit, but he reminded himself why the fuck he was _not allowed_ to sleep with Iwaizumi again. After regaining his composure, he pressed harder against Iwaizumi’s chest, forcing him to stumble back and placing enough distance between them for Tooru to finally _breathe_ , for him to finally _think_. With his head. No, not that one, the _other_ one, the smart one.

“I _can’t_ ,” he repeated feeling suddenly so embarrassed and stupid. A dark red blush crept across his cheeks and he shook his head, looking anywhere but into iwaizumi's eyes. “I _can’t_ , Hajime,” He reiterated, feeling tears begin to prick at his eyes. He wasn't quite sure if he was still trying to convince Hajime at this point or if he was trying to convince _himself_. He kept his gaze down as he stormed passed Iwaizumi, his shoulder pushing the shorter man out of his way.

“Tooru, wait,” Iwaizumi called, grabbing his wrist at the very last possible second.

“I can’t just be a quick fuck for you, Hajime. Please just let me go,” Oikawa whispered sharply, his wet brown eyes finally meeting Iwaizumi’s, pleading with him to release the hold he had on Oikawa, both literally and figuratively.. 

Iwaizumi’s face softened at the brunette’s tears and his hold on Oikawa’s wrist slackened, he instead intertwined their fingers together. No longer was he just trying to get into Oikawa’s pants, he genuinely wanted to calm him down, make him smile again. “Can we talk?” he asked, head gesturing to the stairs leading up to his bedroom.

“I don’t -”

“I promise I won’t try anything, Tooru. I just want to talk.”

Tooru swallowed deeply, feeling as if this would go south and he’d inevitably end up in bed with Iwaizumi again, like the last time. And, much like the last time, he’d cry alone in his room because no matter how good Iwaizumi made him feel he didn’t want anything more from Tooru than something quick and fleeting. But Tooru wanted things he’d never wanted before, and it scared him. Nothing good could come from this so-called “talk.”

And yet,

“Ok,” Tooru replied softly, following Iwaizumi up the stairs as if in a trance. _What are you doing, Tooru?_ He thought. _You stupid bitch, you’ve been here before, and it didn’t end well for you. He doesn’t want you _, he told himself.__

____

Iwaizumi shut the door behind them, ushering Oikawa to sit on his bed. He watched the brunette, green eyes trailing from his perfectly styled hair, down his perfectly dressed body then returning to those chocolate brown eyes. He sauntered over, taking a seat next to the tall, skittish man, leaving plenty of room between them.

____

“Tooru--”

____

“Hajime--”

____

They both laughed at their awkward exchange. Oikawa nodded his head, signaling Iwaizumi to start.

____

“Look, you know I’m not ready for a relationship,” he began gaze flickering between Oikawa’s eyes earnestly. 

____

Oikawa gave a fake smile, trying desperately to hide his devastation at a fact he had already known. “I know,” he responded with fake cheer though not fake enough as his voice cracked at the end of the statement and another tear slipped slowly down his cheek.

____

Iwaizumi hummed softly, wiping the lonesome tear away with the pad of this thumb. “I’m not ready for a relationship, Tooru,” he repeated. “But I want you.”

____

“What the fuck does that _mean_?” Oikawa huffed, pushing Iwaizumi’s hand away from his cheek as if it had burned him. He felt as if he was receiving a helluva lot of mixed signals from the other man.

____

Iwaizumi’s eyes trailed to Oikawa’s plump lips before returning to his brown eyes. “It means I want you. I don’t think we need a label, Tooru. I don’t understand why we need to rush this,” he explained.

____

“Because I--” Oikawa laughed wetly, more tears streaming down his face. “Hajime, I can’t _do_ this if you don’t feel the same as me,” he sobbed.

____

“Who says I don’t?” Iwaizumi parried. 

____

“You just --!” Oikawa tried, gesturing indignantly at the man sitting next to him. He huffed, wiping angrily at his stupid fucking tears. “I’m just--” he started, glancing back at Iwaizumi before placing his palms in his laps and keeping his gaze trained on them .“I’m scared,” he admitted, feeling smaller than he’d ever felt in his entire life. Oikawa was a big personality normally, he was the life of the party, he exuded beauty and light and yet, he felt so small and insignificant in this moment.

____

Iwaizumi hesitantly placed a hand on top of Oikawa’s, using his other to gently grab his chin and turn the brunette’s gaze towards him. “Scared of what?” he asked, softly tucking another strand of hair behind Oikawa’s ear.

____

“I’m scared I’ll fall so deep for you, Hajime. God, I practically already am. Falling, I mean. And then what, huh? What happens then? I fall for you and you -- you leave me?” he cried.

____

“Hey -- Hey, look at me, Tooru,” Iwaizumi urged, scooting closer to Oikawa, and cupping the brunette’s face softly between his hands as if he were holding some kind of precious treasure. He wiped underneath Oikaawa’s eyes with the pads of his thumbs and smiled. “You’re rushing ahead again, Tooru. Did you not hear me? I want _you_ , Oikawa Tooru. I don’t know what happens after that, but right now? At this very moment? _I want you_. I’m not going to leave you, Tooru,” he promised. He smirked, “and if you fall? I’ll fall with you, but first you gotta trust me. Can you do that?”

____

Oikawa nodded gently, feeling all kinds of vulnerable, as if he had just bared his soul for this green eyed… devil? Angel? He wasn’t sure, but if Iwaizumi told him to trust him and that he wouldn’t leave he figured that that was enough. Maybe he could let himself fall, eventually. 

____

“Can I kiss you, Tooru?” Iwaizumi asked, his eyes fixated on Oikawa’s lips again.

____

Oikawa nodded, and so Iwaizumi did. He kissed him, deep and slow, his hand finding its way into the back of Oikawa’s head and gripping the hair at the base of his skull. Iwaizumi kissed him like he had all the time in the world, he kissed him like Oikawa was the only thing that had been on his mind for days, he _kissed him_ like he had nothing better to do and he never would, because Oikawa’s lips were the be all end all for Iwaizumi. Oikawa gasped, allowing Iwaizumi’s tongue to enter his mouth, stroking against his own. He allowed tan arms to guide him onto his back, he allowed those tan arms to hold him, caress him, _have_ him in any way Hajime saw fit.

____

“ _Iwa-chan_ ,” Oikawa gasped as Iwaizumi trailed his lips from the brunette’s mouth down his throat and settled on sucking a deep red mark into his neck. Iwaizumi smirked against pale skin, his hand following a path down the soft planes of Oikawa’s body and cupping his straining erection. “Iwa-chan, please,” Oikawa breathed.

____

“What do you need, Tooru?” Iwaizumi asked, leaning back to gaze into the brunette’s eyes. He stroked his cheek softly as he continued rubbing Oikawa through his pants.

____

“Please, Iwa-chan. _Touch me_.”

____

That soft plea from Tooru’s lips was all Iwaizumi needed. He hurriedly began undoing Tooru’s tight, tight jeans, wriggling them down the brunette’s hips. He paused, sucking in a sharp breath as he admired the wet patch beginning to form on Oikawa’s boxer briefs. 

____

“Iwa-chan, please,” Oikawa whined, needing some kind of relief from his painfully hard erection.

____

“Shhh, beautiful,” Iwaizumi cooed, quickly pulling Tooru’s length from its confines and giving it a long stroke.

____

Oikawa gasped as Iwaizumi began stroking his cock leisurely, too light to really provide the pressure he needed but sending tingles up his spine all the same.

____

“Your cock is so pretty, Tooru. Just like you,” Iwaizumi whispered hotly, leaning down to give a soft kiss to the head, tongue darting out to lap up the precum slowly leaking from Oikawa’s slit.

____

“Iwa-chan, I need--I--” Oikawa choked, his fingers finding their way into the bed sheets below and gripping them, trying to find some kind of lifeline to keep him from slipping into the overwhelming feeling of Iwaizumi Hajime. God he was _menace_.

____

Iwaizumi placed another fleeting kiss against the head of OIkawa’s cock, before peering up at him from beneath dark lashes. “What do you need, Tooru?” he grunted, stroking the brunette’s cock. His eyes flickered back down distractedly as another bead of precum seeped out of Oikawa’s slit.

____

“Need your mouth, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa pleaded, his eyes screwed shut as he lifted his hips, trying and failing to thrust his way into the shorter man’s mouth.

____

Iwaizumi pinned those mischievous hips immediately, keeping Oikawa right where he wanted him as the brunette continued to whine and squirm, letting out continuous impatient huffs.

____

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi cooed, “I can’t give you what you want if you won’t be good for me.”

____

“I’ll be good, I’ll be _so_ good, Iwa-chan, I promise,” Oikawa rambled, as he ceased his squirming and lay completely still praying that Iwaizumi took pity on him. 

____

“Good boy,” Iwaizumi praised, looking as if he was about to eat Tooru alive, and god did Tooru want it. 

____

Oikawa’s dick twitched, the praise shooting pleasure through his body like a spark of lightning.

____

“My good, pretty boy, Tooru,” Iwaizumi praised, his large hands trailing up Oikawa’s pale thighs and squeezing before finally giving the brunette what he wanted and swallowing his length down whole.

____

Oikawa screamed, probably alerting the entire party below that he was receiving the best head of his life. He couldn’t even find it in himself to really care though, because Iwaizumi was easing up and down his cock, hollowing his cheeks out and using his tongue to pay special attention to the vein on the underside of Oikawa’s cock.

____

Iwaizumi pulled off of Oikawa’s length, capturing his eyes in an intense stare. “Mmm, want you to cum in my mouth, Tooru,” he grunted before sinking back down again. His warm palm cupped Oikawa’s balls, rolling them between his fingertips as his other hand began massaging his perineum. 

____

“Ah -- _AH_ \--!” Oikawa moaned, feeling his dick hit the back of Iwaizumi’s throat and Oikawa was finished, or rather, he finished quickly and violently as he came into that warm heat. 

____

Iwaizumi swallowed the brunette’s spend, stroking his dick through it and milking him for all he was worth. He pulled off, giving a few fleeting kisses to the tip, before rising up and capturing Tooru’s lips in a searing kiss.

____

Oikawa moaned into Iwaizumi’s mouth, tasting himself on the other man’s lips. His dick gave a pitiful twitch, it was too soon to get hard again but goddamn if it wasn’t hot as hell.

____

“Can I fuck you, Tooru?” Iwaizumi whispered against his lips, his hands cupping Tooru’s ass cheeks and pressing the pad of his finger onto his hole.

____

Oikawa nodded sleepily, feeling sated and relaxed after his orgasm. In all honesty, Iwaizumi could do whatever he wanted to him in this state, he’d accept whatever that green eyed man gave him with a thank you and a smile. Iwaizumi helped him remove the rest of his clothes and he wished he could’ve helped him more, he really did, but Oikawa was practically dead weight in his relaxed state, letting Iwaizumi arrange his limbs however he needed. Before he knew it he was naked as the day he was born and so was Iwaizumi, looming over him with that thick dick swinging between his legs. Tooru wasn’t gonna make it out of this alive, huh? What a way to go though.

____

Iwaizumi smirked, taking in the wrecked brunette and patted him twice on the ass. “Turn around,” he urged.

____

Oikawa did as he was told, turning over onto his stomach, letting his long legs starfish out on Iwaizumi’s bed. He hugged a pillow close to his chest and settled in, content to let Iwaizumi have his way.

____

“Such a good boy,” Iwaizumi whispered, placing a hot kiss on Oikawa’s ass cheek. 

____

“Iwa-chan~” Oikawa sighed as Iwaizumi began to grope his ass, spreading his cheeks and teasing his hole with the pad of his thumb. His eyes fluttered closed as Iwaizumi started working him open with his mouth. He groaned into the pillow below, imagining how lewd Iwaizumi must have looked with his face buried between pale thighs. And just like that, Tooru was hard again, grinding his hips into the bedding below and back onto Iwaizumi’s face. 

____

Iwaizumi pulled back, giving a sharp slap to Oikawa’s ass, watching as it turned a bright red shade. He pinned the brunette’s hips to the bed, stilling them once again and tsked. “Tooru, good boys don’t move without permission, do they?” he prompted.

____

“No Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whimpered, his face falling into a deep frown at the implication that he was anything other than Iwa-chan’s good boy.

____

“That’s right. Don’t you want to be a good boy, Tooru? My good boy?”

____

“Yes, yes, I want to be Iwa-chan’s good boy,” Oikawa rambled, his head fuzzy with pleasure as Iwaizumi began slicking up his hole with lube. He hissed, it was frigid.

____

“Then relax, Tooru, and just _take it_ ,” Iwaizumi said, as he began to finger into Oikawa’s wet and sloppy hole. He was so tight, clenching around Iwaizumi’s finger, practically begging him to skip prep all together and just force his cock inside. Although the thought enticed Iwaizumi, he didn’t want to hurt Tooru, not tonight. Tonight he was content to just watch the brunette fall apart in his arms.

____

“More, Iwa-chan. _Please_ ,” Tooru moaned. 

____

Iwaizumi wrapped an arm around Oikawa’s small waist, encouraging the boy onto his hands and knees, before giving the boy what he wanted and finger fucking him into oblivion. 

____

Oikawa was a mess, a mewling, sobbing mess, by the time Iwaizumi deemed him ready for his cock. He was so keyed up, his cock dripping onto the sheets below. He was so hard that he was sure he wouldn’t be able to last long, lucky for him, Iwaizumi was more than willing to fuck into his pliant body long after he’d come.

____

Iwaizumi lined his cock up with Oikawa’s entrance, teasing him by placing the head right where the brunette needed it and then backing off. This went on for much longer than Oikawa could bear.

____

“Iwa-chan, please!” Oikawa keened.

____

“Please what, Tooru? What does my good boy need?” Iwaizumi asked while his hand reached up to clutch on to Oikawa’s curls. He tugged the boy's head back, forcing him to arch his back and coaxing another moan out of his mouth.

____

“I need it, Iwa-chan, I _need_ it,” Oikawa cried, his dick was so hard it _hurt_ and Iwa-chan wouldn’t stop teasing him, he felt as though he’d combust if Iwaizumi didn’t put it in him _right fucking now_.

____

“Use your words, baby boy. What is it that my good boy could possibly need?” Iwaizumi teased, gripping Oikawa’s hair just a bit tighter, the arch in his back deepening.

____

“Need your cock”

____

“Mmm, here?” Iwaizumi teased, tapping his cock against the top of Oikawa’s ass.

____

“No! Need it --” a frustrated cry found it's way out of Oikawa's throat and Iwaizumi, the asshole, _laughed_ , loving the way his boy was falling apart for him, loving every cry, every whine, every moan that he could get out of Tooru.

____

“Maybe here?” he questioned playfully, slotting his dick in between Tooru’s thighs. 

____

“No!! Need it inside me, need you to fuck me, _please Iwa-chan, please!_ ” Tooru begged, tears catching in his eyelashes as Iwaizumi released his hold on his hair and roughly pushed his face down into the bedspread below.

____

“Anything for you, Tooru,” Iwaizumi growled before thrusting deep inside.

____

Oikawa cried out as Iwaizumi immediately started a quick pace, his hips snapping in and out of Oikawa’s hole, the sound of his balls slapping the backs of Oikawa’s thighs driving him insane.

____

“Fuck Tooru, so tight,” Iwaizumi grunted, one hand gripping Oikawa’s hip, no doubt leaving deep purple bruises in the shape of long, nimble fingers, and the other splayed out in the middle of Oikawa’s back, pushing the boy down into the sheets below and _holding_ him there.

____

Now, normally Oikawa was a proud man, ok? He was tall, attractive as hell, and he carried himself with an air of importance, but here? Now? As he was getting fucked into the mattress, fucked within an inch of his life? He wasn’t proud now, he was a sobbing, crying _mess_. He whimpered and he cried into the sheets below as Iwaizumi fucked him deep and hard, nailing his prostate with each thrust.

____

“Iwa-chan I’m -- I --” Oikawa choked, as Iwaizumi continued his assault on Oikawa’s poor, poor hole. Seriously, his thrusts were brutal, and Oikawa knew he’d be feeling him for _days_ afterwards.

____

“You gonna cum for me? Huh baby boy? Gonna cum all over my sheets, Tooru?” Iwaizumi grunted, reaching a hand around to stroke Oikawa’s throbbing length.

____

Oikawa wished he could say he lasted longer, but in all honesty, it took two, maybe three strokes tops before Oikawa was spilling onto the sheets below with a moan of Iwaizumi’s given name. His whole body went limp then, trusting Iwaizumi to keep him steady as he searched for his own release. 

____

“Hajime, please,” Tooru whispered softly, his long arm reaching behind him to weakly grab a hold of Iwaizumi’s hip, encouraging him to cum deep within him.

____

And so Iwaizumi did, his pace faltering before came deep inside Tooru with a loud grunt. Iwaizumi’s soft pants filled the room as he slowly pulled out, watching intently as his cum spilled out of Tooru’s abused hole.

____

Oikawa whimpered at the empty feeling, his hips flopping on to the bed as Iwaizumi released his hold on him. He fell right into the wet spot he’d left, but it didn’t matter, as Tooru was thoroughly fucked out and _spent_. He was about to fall into a deep, deep sleep when he heard Iwaizumi shuffling behind him. He panicked, thinking this had all been one big lie to get him into bed only to leave immediately after.

____

“Please don’t go, Iwa-chan,” Tooru whimpered, struggling to move his limbs so he could stop the shorter man from going wherever it was he seemed to be escaping to. Of course Oikawa's brain refused to recognize that this was Iwaizumi's room and if Iwaizumi didn't want to stay, he'd most likely kick Oikawa out instead of leaving him in his bed. Oikawa really was an idiot after orgasm, but could you blame him?

____

“Shh, I’m not leaving, Tooru,” Iwaizumi promised, sauntering up to the head of the bed and pushing Oikawa’s bangs away from his face. He leaned down to press a quick kiss to the brunette’s forehead before he disappeared into his bathroom only to return with a warm washcloth to clean his spend from Oikawa’s hole.

____

Oikawa grumbled, settling back down and allowing his eyes to flutter closed again. He was inches away from sleep when he felt Iwaizumi pull him against his chest, entangling their legs together and settling a sweet kiss onto his shoulder. Oikawa smiled softly, feeling as though this time was different; this time he knew in his heart of hearts that Iwaizumi would _stay_. And it was that thought that gave him the security to finally allow sleep to overtake him.

____


End file.
